


I'm Dreaming of a Bunker Christmas

by assbuttsassemble



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's First Christmas, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fallen Castiel, Fallen!Castiel, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Season 9 AU, Shipper!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttsassemble/pseuds/assbuttsassemble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's first real Christmas in the bunker. Dean pretends to hate it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Dreaming of a Bunker Christmas

[I have no idea how the weather is in Lebanon, Kansas so sue me but it’s snowing cause it’s fucking Christmas.]

Christmas is a time for family. A time for newly fallen snow and of course intensive groaning from a certain Winchester. Dean could not believe how into Christmas Sam and Cas seemed to be. It wasn't like this was Cas’ first Christmas on Earth, and hell if he and Sam hadn't tried a real Christmas before, there was just no point, and they most certainly did not need a tree. A freakin’ tree? It was just a mess, a mess he would end up cleaning. 

Sure, making this a special time for Cas was pretty important, it’s not like he’d actually had a Christmas Winchester style yet. And with how he’d shown up at the bunker only a few months back, Dean wanted to do anything to make sure he kept the newly fallen angel safe, warm, and happy. But mistletoe? Did Sam really have to go that far? Like, he sure as hell was not going to kiss Sam and Sam should not be kissing Cas, no one should be kissing Cas – not that he cared or anything. Either way, the mistletoe was stupid.  
When the men had all agreed on a no presents rule Dean thought he was pretty sneaky by ignoring it, not that he was enjoying the idea of giving Sam or Cas a gift, it was simply defiance. That being said, when Sam asked him to start baking cookies, he knew that was something he could get on board with. Dean knew he was a good cook, hell he was an even better baker, obviously something inherited from his mother. Cookies, pie, brownies; he went all out, tasting and eating his way through it all, not that Sam or Cas didn't as well, greedy bastards. 

When the big day finally rolled around Dean realized far too quickly that he wasn’t the only one who had ignored the agreement the men had put forth. He didn’t mind though, despite the outward groaning he had put forth about being given gifts, he was actually pretty damn grateful, it felt right. Dean hadn’t felt right in a long time, and this was better than right, it was goddamn pleasant. 

Dean still wasn't too sure about all the damned mistletoe, or why he glared whenever he saw Sam and Cas too close to it at the same time, but it was beginning to bother him. It really bothered him when he saw Sam whispering something to Cas while pointing at the damned plant. He’d finally had enough and he ripped the plant off the doorway only to earn a glare from the younger Winchester and a confused look from Cas. When he tried to explain, nothing came out. How could he explain why he didn’t want Sam and Cas near the leaves? He couldn't. He was being irrational and selfish. 

‘Just do what you gotta do,’ Sam told Cas as he walked away and towards his room with a smirk on his face. And Cas did just that. He promptly walked over to Dean, grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt and kissed him. After what seemed like an eternity Dean pulled back and spoke.

‘Do you…Cas?...Is this…?’

‘I believe the words you are looking for are ‘Do you like me?’’ Cas responded, using air quotations appropriately and Dean just nodded. ‘And the answer to said question is obviously, yes.’

That was enough for Dean to pull Cas closer for a much less PG-rated mistletoe kiss, despite the mistletoe being on the floor, but who cares anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I know it's not perfect but I love each and everyone one of you who read this and I love you more if you gave it a kudos or a rec. This is my first complete Destiel ficlet and if you have any suggestions for more hit me up. If you read this and hate it, all the power to you.


End file.
